danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
מלחמה ושלום - BBC - 1972
מיני סדרה - BBC 20 פרקים War & Peace (1972) * TV Mini-Series | 890 min | Drama * 8.2 Your rating: -/10 Ratings: 8.2/10 from 398 users * : 19 user | 4 critic Anthony Hopkins stars in this British adaption of Tolstoy's war and peace, an epic about Napoleon's invasion of Russia, as told through the eyes of five fictional Russian families. * מלחמה ושלום BBC 2007 הקש לקבלת תמונה ברורה יותר Episode 1. Name-Day thumb|ימין|335 px שנת 1805, מוסקבה, משפחת רוסטוב מתכוננת לחגיגת יום הולדת של הנסיכה רוסטוב ובתה הצעירה Natasha Rostova נטשה ( Morag Hood ). זה פרק הראשון של המיני-הסדרה של ה- BBC, המלחמה ושלום, מתחילים עם הרוזן והרוזנת רוסטוב מתכונן לנשף גדול לכבוד הנשים במשפחה. יום ההולדת ה-18 של נטשה , והיא פוגשת את ניקולאי בפעם הראשונה. * המקור Episode 2. Sounds Of War thumb|ימין|335 px שנת 1805 סנט פטסבורג. ספקולציות על מי יירש הכותרת ואחוזותיו של הרוזן באזוחוב רצופה במוסקבה. 22:00 הסצינה של לגימת בקבוק בירה במלואו על אדן החלון. Count Bezuhov is close to dying, and his illegitimate son Pierre is called to the Count's death bed to hear his final wishes הנסיך אנדרי ואשתו מגיעים לאחוזה הכפרית של אביו. שם היא ממתינה להולדת בנה בסיום, הצבא צועד לקראת המערכה. Episode 3. Skirmish At Schongraben thumb|ימין|335 px Pierre Bezukhov - לאחר מותו של אביו, פייר הפך הרוזן החדש וירש את כל העושר ואחוזות שהגיעו עם הזכיה בתואר. המסך עולה על צעדה של חיילים במרכז אירופה בשנת 1805. אנו נפגשים עם Napoleon Bonaparte (David Swift), המארגן את צבאו לקרב. מולו, המפקד הרוסי Mikhail Kutuzov קוטוזוב (Frank Middlemass) החש לעזרת אוסטריה. The battle in fiction The battle is depicted in Leo Tolstoy novel War and Peace. Prince Andrei Bolkonsky is present and attaches himself to the artillery battery of Captain Tushin. As the battle progresses the battery ends up alone and unsupported, becoming the deciding factor in the successful withdrawal of the Russian troops. Later that evening, some Russian staff officers accuse Captain Tushin of having abandoned his artillery pieces, rather than retreating with the guns as ordered. Prince Andrei tells Bagration that there were no supporting Russian troops, and that Captain Tushin and his men might well have been the vital point in delaying the French advance. Given the lack of detail in historical sources for this battle, it is unclear how closely Tolstoy's version of the battle relates to the historical action. הקרב הוא Battle of Schöngrabern https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_Sch%C3%B6ngrabern (also known as the Battle of Hollabrunn) was an engagement in the Napoleonic Wars during the War of the Third Coalition, fought on 16 November 1805 near Hollabrunn in Lower Austria, four weeks after the Battle of Ulm and two weeks before the Battle of Austerlitz (Slavkov, Moravia - now Czech Republic). During the Napoleonic Wars skirmishers played a key role in battles, attempting to disrupt the main enemy force by firing into their close-packed ranks and by preventing enemy skirmishers from doing the same to friendly troops. Because skirmishers generally fought in open order they could take cover behind trees, houses, towers and similar items, thereby presenting unrewarding targets for small arms and artillery fire. Such tactics often made them vulnerable to cavalry however. Episode 4. A Letter And Two Proposals thumb|ימין|335 px Napoleon's troops have advanced rapidly across Central Europe. The Russian troops have been forced to retreat, after Napoleon's army advanced mercilessly through a large area of central Europe. לא רואים כלום מאירועים אלה בסרטון Episode 5. Austerlitz thumb|ימין|335 px Nikolai Rostov is wounded but wins promotion נפצע במערכה אך מקודם בתפקיד. השחקן Sylvester Morand ממלא את תפקידו. הסרטון עוקב אחרי ההתרחשויות במפקדה נפוליאון, מציג את שיקוליו לקראת המערכה. במקביל אנו עוברים למחנה הרוסי, שם נפגש עם ניקולי המגיע לשדה הקרב. מוכן ליטול חלק בקרב. הקרב החל, בערך בדקה 30:00 הטקע בספרות - לפי הויקיפדיה האנגלית: החלק השני נפתח עם תיאור של ההכנות למלחמה רוסיות-צרפתית הממשמשת ובאה. לאחר ההתנגשות ב-Schöngrabern, ניקולאי רוסטוב, שעכשיו התגייסה כצוער בחייל פרשים, יש הטעם הראשון שלו קרב. בוריס Drubetskoy מציג אותו לנסיך אנדריי, שרוסטוב מעליב בחוסר מעצורים של התקף. אפילו יותר מרוב החיילים צעירים, שהוא נמשך לעומק על ידי הכריזמה של הצאר אלכסנדר. ניקולאי מהמר וsocializes עם הקצין שלו, וסילי Dmitrich דניסוב, ומתיידד עם אכזרי, ואולי, פסיכופת פיודור איוונוביץ Dolokhov. שני Bolkonsky, רוסטוב ודניסוב מעורבים בקרב הרסני של אוסטרליץ, שבו אנדריי פצוע כפי שהוא מנסה להציל סטנדרטי רוסי. Episode 6. Reunions thumb|ימין|335 px After the Battle of Austerlitz, the Russians are forced to withdraw מהאתר (הספר) Book Four begins with Nikolai Rostov briefly returning on home leave to Moscow. Nikolai finds the Rostov family facing financial ruin due to poor estate management. He spends an eventful winter at home, accompanied by his friend Denisov, his officer from the Pavlograd Regiment in which he serves. Natasha has blossomed into a beautiful young girl. Denisov falls in love with her, proposes marriage but is rejected. Although his mother pleads with Nikolai to find himself a good financial prospect in marriage, Nikolai refuses to accede to his mother's request. He promises to marry his childhood sweetheart, the dowry-less Sonya. החל מהדקה ה-20 נשף ריקודים. בסיום הפרק נולד בנו של אנדרי בחווה אך אימו מתה. Episode 7. New Beginnings thumb|ימין|335 px Sonia Rostova rejects Dolohov's proposal in favour of Nikolai. Andrei returns to tragic news Episode 8. A Beautiful Tale thumb|ימין|335 px Pierre wounds Dolohov in a duel over Helene (Princess Aline Kuragina) and meets Bazdayev (Osip Alexeyevich Bazdayev ) en route for Petersburg. Hélène Kuragina - daughter of Vasili Kuragin. Later Countess Bezukhov (wife of Pierre Bezukhov). Beautiful, self-seeking woman. Rumored at one point to have an affair with Fyodor Dolokhov. She dies in the book after trying unsuccessfully to divorce Pierre. The author hints that her death was the result of a failed abortion. ויקיפדיה אנגלית Episode 9. Leave Of Abscence thumb|ימין|335 px Andrei meets Natasha for the first time and is enchanted by her. Episode 11. Men Of Destiny thumb|ימין|335 px In Andrei's prolonged absence, Natasha has become susceptible to Anatole's advances. מתוך תגובות ביו-טוב Although the book and these series may be a wonder of Russia's rich culture, I disagree most strongly with speeches such as: "Napoleon is like a straw in the wind", something that comes and goes just because you know the outcome. Nothing in history is inevitable and nothing repeatable. It is easy from our perspective to say, Napoleon tried, Hitler tried, but they failed because that's how it should. IT ISN'T. History is a series of events and coincidences and consequences, not an ideological projection. Excellent! Been watching the whole series, every episode. It follows Tolstoy's book very closely. I like the actors chosen to play the different characters. This is timeless, virtuoso stuff. In the book, there is a long passages, possible a letter, where Bonaparte says what he is wanting to do, the unification of Europe as a whole, not unlike todays European Union, very interesting. Bonaparte couldn't hold his massive army together and the fell to pillaging once they were in Moscow, unlike other areas of conquest where his soldiers respected the rule of law, more often than not. Had Napoleon stayed in Moscow and not have fled, stayed the winter and strengthen his forces, we would all most likely be speaking French. There is no doubt that England would have fallen after Russia would have been secured. The USA would then be in His sights. Can't wait to see Pierre and Natasha together, married, and Sonja and Nicholi Rostov in the final episode. Episode 13. Borodino thumb|ימין|335 px The French advance into Russia continues and Prince Bolkonsky dies defending his home. Twenty part drama of Leo Tolstoy's classic novel. הצבא הרוסי מוכן לקרב. יש הכנה דתית. קוזנוב בחזית. אבל המפלה באה. הנסיך מסתובב בשדה הקרב, כאלו המערכה אינה נוגעת בו. בולקוסקי מת מות גבורה כאשר פגז מתפוצץ על ידו. Episode 14. Escape thumb|ימין|335 px Countess Rostova refuses to flee Moscow until she's heard from Petya. Twenty part drama of Leo Tolstoy's classic novel. לאחר הקרב, נפוליאון ממתין שהרוסים יסוגו ויבקשו שלום. קוזנוב מסרב להצעות להלחם נגד הצבא הצרפתי המתקדם לעבר מוסקובה. הוא לא מאמין ביכולת הצבא להלחם ומורה על נסיגה. פרק זה כולל תרגום לאנגלית. Episode 15. Moscow thumb|ימין|335 px The Rostov's join the evacuation of Moscow, taking wounded men instead of provisions. Twenty part drama of Leo Tolstoy's classic novel. קטגוריה:מלחמה ושלום